Ally The Mutt
Ally the Mutt Bio Fullname:'''Allyson the mutt '''n/n: Ally b-day:March,8 species:Mutt age:14( she can go to high school now so i may join gem high rp) personily:'''Ally is very good for her age.She is Nice to all,She is very senceutive when it comes to friends,(which explains her nickname ally which means friend.)when her friends are in danger She trys to save them even if its the Dangerous place in the world...Ally can be a lil kid sometimes but remember she still a kid.She is an artist and she very shy when something new happen and meeting other people.... '''likes:Friends,Animals, makeing her friends happy,hanging with her friends,siting in trees,and drawing. dislikes:Eggman (or what she calls him EggMeanie),Antis ( here she meaning for antis: Evil people who look like friends but with no hearts), Her friends hurt or in danger, and Creepy Evil people( she has a bad flashback of a Shadow with Red eyes chaseing her) Cursh: she doesn't have one or does she? freinds:Padro Parrot, Whoops the toy lab and Tobias the hedgehog ( more shall be added later) powers: She has claws that can claw though metal.She kind of fast not as fast as sonic of course. She can track people by smell and hearing. she can jump high places but not too high like padro can. she a sercet power but it only happens when she very upset or scared IMG 20131116 211227.jpg|a random drawing of Ally Ally the mutt and whoops the pup.png|Ally and Whoops by Sonicknucklesfan92 Andy's first design.jpg|this is the first design of genderbender Ally or Andy . Andy's second design.jpg|heres the newest design of Andy. Which design do you want me to use 1 or 2? Ally picture.jpg|another Random drawing of Ally... Ally in sonic boom catoon.png|I was trying the sonic boom style and its not the good i know... Rex the mutt.jpg|Ally's future son Rex ( its easy to know who the dad is.) BFFs.jpg|a cute classic Ally and Padro drawing (not colored) Anime Ally X Padro.jpg|A anime pic of Ally X Padro ( heres cuteness) ''' [[Looks like: ]]' hair:long dark brown hair with blonde highlights eyes: deep blue and very pretty outfit: a white shirt,red hoodie,and blue jeans,red sneakers Backstory (yay story time)A dark brown male wolf was running and try protect his wolf pup named Allyson from a shadow like ceature with red eyes.The wolf male:What Should I do! My pup is scared out of her mind,my wife is gone*starts to cry* so my pup is all i have now but i don't want to lose her too! I need to get her out of this liveing night mare*get a idea but sad *but that mean i to give up then but i have to!* gets him and her to a hiding spot and sets his pup down * sweet heart.. I'm sending you to the past..* is begin use his dark powers*Ally:Daddy no what about you*starts to cry*him: *is crying harder * Don't worry about me a this for your good.Bye sweet heart..* a dark glow cirle Allyson*Allyson:No Daddy!* then gone she went *Being send to the past* She was lost and alone. NOTE:THIS BACKSTORY WILL BE CHANGED SO PEOPLE DON"T MISUNDERSTAND OR GET LOST IN IT! thanks you:) '''Team young or team allies( alli-es)' Team Young a team formed by AllY,Padro,and Whoops.This team is for Sonic riders and other sonic stuff with teams... Sonic riders '"Yay! Come on! Let's go!"-Ally in sonic riders when chosen' name:Ally the Mutt Team: team Young Type: Speed Gear: hover board '''Extreme Gear Type: Speed Reason to enter the grand prix: for fun! others: Padro teachs her and Whoops how to hover board. Sonic And The Black knight Name:Princess Alice title:'The Runaway Princess birthplace:the Castle of King Zeekeo and Queen Angelana Parents:King Zeekeo and Queen Angelana ( more info will be added) 'other info about Ally : *.Ally been around Boys most of her life.so she understands boys more then girls and is kinda scared of girls. *.She does not know what a Echidna is...(you can't blame her its not like everyday a echidna walks or wonders in to her forest she lives in...) *. she lives a forest with Padro and Whoops in a little house.( which expains first point on this part..) *.she has flashbacks of her past. *.She doesn't remember her mom or dad or any family members. *( more will be added when something new about her happens) Category:Females Category:Good